There's Always Truth in Jest
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Set after the Grand Magic Games. Sting deals with being guild master and helping out his comrades while Rogue is there to lend a hand.


Pairing: Stingue ~ Sting x Rogue

Rated: K

Summary: Set after the Grand Magic Games. Sting deals with being guild master and helping out his comrades while Rogue is there to lend a hand.

There's Always Truth in Jest

The Grand Magic Games had come and gone and Sting Eucliffe had suddenly found himself as the new guild master of Sabertooth. The workload was difficult but seeing his nakama look so much happier than before was a great feeling. There were many things that Sting had grown to love about their new and improved guild but in his honest opinion, the best thing was being able to see his usually cold and stoic partner smile. It was so rare and so slight that Sting had to do a double take to make sure he had seen correctly. And the first time he had heard Rogue laugh, he was sure his heart stopped beating for a moment.

Sting sat down at his desk and began going through paperwork. This had to be the worst part about his job. The paperwork was never ending. After completing a single stack, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes groaning in frustration. His mind wandered to many things but always came back to the same person, the raven colored hair, the crimson eyes, and the small shy smile that he had grown to care about so much. Taking care of Rogue when he was at his most vulnerable state had become second nature. Rogue was someone he cared for, someone very important to him, someone he loved most in the world, and he'd be damned if he let anyone or anything hurt him in any way.

Rogue Cheney had a habit of observing Sting's actions from a distance. They were partners after all; it was only natural that he helped Sting whenever he could, whether it be with defeating a common enemy or with simple tasks such as guild work. After the Grand Magic Games, Rogue had many nightmares of the shadows consuming him, causing him to harm the people he loved the most, and it was Sting who had woken him up and told him that everything would be okay and that there was nothing to fear as long as he was there. The blonde dragon slayer would stay awake with him until he fell asleep again, whispering words of comfort and reassurances every single time. He made Rogue feel safe and happy and warm. It was the way Sting would always tell him to rely on him, or the way he would laugh and smile so easily, or maybe even the way he looked when he was concentrating on something that had caused Rogue to wish for something more. And at times, those thoughts and feelings terrified him. The thought of being rejected by someone he had so much love for was truly terrifying.

Rogue walked into Sting's office with the intent on helping him with the paperwork he knew was piling up, only to find the blonde leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed as if he were asleep. He spared a glance at the pile of complete paperwork and smiled. Sting was really working so hard for their guild. Rogue had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Sting's bright eyes had opened and were watching him with interest.

"Need something?"

Rogue let out a surprised noise before crossing his arms and looking away.

"I was just wondering if you needed help."

Sting laughed at Rogue's attempt to maintain his cool after being startled. It was adorable. Rogue was adorable.

Rogue's eyes narrowed as Sting laughed at him.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

Sting tugged on one of Rogue's crossed arms lightly and grinned.

"You make the best facial expressions."

Rogue's cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Shut up."

Sting just laughed more and pulled Rogue closer. His brilliant blue eyes glimmered with mirth.

"Oh come on Rogue, you know you love me."

Rogue knew it was meant as a joke, but it didn't stop his face from flaring up like a tomato. He covered his mouth with a hand partially out of habit and partially to cover up his burning face.

"Idiot."

Sting's eyes widened as he noticed the blush on his partner's face. He had said it as a joke but seeing Rogue's reaction to his words had his heart beat faster and his stomach twist in excitement. Without much thought, he pulled Rogue into a hug.

Rogue stumbled into Sting's arms and looked up at him in surprise.

"S-Sting?"

Sting rested his chin on top of Rogue's head and sighed, holding him closer.

"I love you Rogue."

Rogue tilted his head back to look at Sting. His eyes flickering from Sting to the floor and back again.

"Are… Are you serious?"

Rogue's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry. Worry that Sting was just messing with him again. Because there was no way that someone as happy and outgoing as Sting would want to be with someone as cold and emotionless as Rogue. And despite those thoughts, Rogue found himself wishing it were true.

Sting pressed his forehead to Rogue's and smiled gently.

"Of course!"

Rogue was shocked at first at how bold Sting was with his words. However, after the initial shock wore off, he smiled back at the blonde. A full on genuine smile that had Sting frozen in awe for a second before he leaned in to press a kiss to Rogue's lips.

Sting's lips molded gently and carefully against Rogue's. One of his hands moved to the back of Rogue's head as he deepened the kiss, trying to convey all of his feelings at once. When he finally pulled away, Rogue let out a breathy sigh of content that had Sting wishing he hadn't stopped the kiss.

Rogue's face was flushed and he averted his eyes again, a small smile where his usual frown was.

Sting ran his hand through Rogue's hair before pushing his bangs back to see his eyes.

"I love you… How about you?" He whispered in Rogue's ear.

Rogue's face burned, Sting always knew how to get Rogue to say exactly what he wanted to hear. It was infuriating yet endearing all at the same time.

"I love you…" He murmured.

Sting pressed another light kiss to the top of Rogue's head and grinned.

"I could get used to this flustered side of you."

Rogue buried his head against Sting's chest in embarrassment.

"Shut up…"

Sting just laughed merrily as Rogue blushed and proceeded to avoid eye contact at all costs.

THE END

Kimiko-chan: Ohohoho! I finished it 3 I spent a lot of time on this story 3 I hope you guys enjoyed it ^_^ In my eyes, Rogue is the biggest Tsundere baby ever sooo that's kind of where this fluff came from. I just really love Rogue 3 Thanks for reading! Reviews and/or comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
